In some conventional radio frequency identification (RFID) systems (e.g., such as those used for inventory management or real-time location services (RTLS)), the RFID reader may need to transmit an enabling signal while simultaneously receiving and decoding numerous unsynchronized responses from numerous RFID tag devices at extremely low signal levels on the same frequency. As RFID applications become more demanding, the RFID reader may not be able to receive and decode many concurrent signals over the necessary range of signal strengths, while still performing the other tasks that are necessary in an RFID reader. Even when available technology makes such capability possible, the cost and complexity of an RFID reader with that capability may prevent it from being used in many applications.